


So Many Things

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Louis morns over Clem's death
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 12





	So Many Things

“She…she’s dead…” Ruby admitted with a soft, shaky voice.

Louis was speechless, but not on his own free will.

He wanted to speak. He tried to speak.

But the aching stub in the back of his tongue prevented him from doing so.

His knees buckled from beneath him as tears rushed to the front of his eyes.

All he could do was lay on the cold ground and wail out his griefs.

Wail out his regrets.

And wail out his sorrow.

So many things he never got to do with her.

So many things he never got to say to her…

So many things...

Too many things…

That were now forced to be left unsaid.

Forever.


End file.
